


Lord Help Me For I am Sinning

by KittyKatyKat8



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AHH, At least I have practice for KP, Choking, Eggs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny, Hot Dog Of SIn, I have been informed that this isnt mild smut, I lied, I'm so sorry, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Red Ribbons, Smut, Top MC, Why did Ellie have me write this, and yolky goods, but there will be egg fisting, chocking, extra hot smut, grab the bible, hot dong hot dong hot diggity dong, im so sorry, oh Jesus pray for my sins, oh god why did i write this, one shots, there won't be butt stuff I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatyKat8/pseuds/KittyKatyKat8
Summary: Grab your bible kids it's time to go pray.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

WELP IM WRITING THIS NOW AND I HAVE NO WORD

this is why kp hasn't bee updated but expect 2 more chapters on this and a few more on kp

k love u all


	2. Lord Help Me For I Am Sinning on Valentines Day: Zen x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRAB the Bible

Valentine’s Day. The day where restaurants are booked to the second with reservations made months in advance. The day where chocolate sells within minutes. The day where florists have their biggest sales.

As for models, they find themselves taking on new gigs and starring in new commercials to raise sales for February. 

“Chocolate that’s endlessly sweet? Is that really enough? Aren’t you curious to taste chocolate for adults?” Zen’s voice purred through the TV. He reached down into the heart shaped box. Picking out a chocolate covered cherry, he stuck it inside his mouth. As the screen faded to show the box, it zoomed back out, Zen holding out the knotted stem with his teeth.

MC blushed, bringing her knees towards her chest as she watched the new commercial Zen starred in. Even through his work, he had power over her. She took in a breath, looking to the clock: eleven thirty. 

“Zen should be here any minute,” she murmured, her eyes trailing down the wall, going to the bag she had packed. Well, perhaps today would be the day she turned the tables.

\----------

MC laughed as she walked towards Zen’s studio, bag in hand. “I can’t believe you got reservations there!” she laughed. 

“It was only for our lunch, babe,” he chuckled, “It’s nothing, really.”

The brunette stopped, turning as she bumped right into him, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey, I know how hard it is to get a reservation in general. I tried to get one for our anniversary, but even two months in advance wasn’t soon enough. . .that is unless you're rich-” she stopped herself, cocking her head, plastering a grin on her face. “You didn't?!” 

Zen blushed lightly, looking away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he grumbled.

MC’s smirk softened as she quickened her pace to his studio. Taking out her own key, she opened the door, stepping inside.

“This woman. . .” Zen muttered with a smile. He followed her, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. 

Right as he turned around, a small hand reached up to the collar of his shirt, pulling him down. He was met with MC’s lips as she worked his mouth open. MC released his collar, moving her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

Zen lifted the brunette, and MC quickly responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. As he walked past the couch, he gently placed her against the wall, chuckling over her lips, “Are we really doing this,” another quick kiss, “This early?”

“Shh,” MC quickly silenced him with her lips.

His hand stroked her jaw as his lips moved down towards her nape, whispering over her skin. “You’re beautiful, MC. . .oh so delicate and beautiful,” Zen purred into the crook of her neck.

“I should be saying that to you,” MC teased, rolling her eyes as she took a breath. 

“What will it take for me to show you just how beautiful you are, princess?” He asked, his hand traveling down her side.

MC quickly grabbed his wrist, straightening her back. “Wait,” she told him, “I...we...I have a surprise for you.”

His red eyes looked into hers, visibly disheartened. “Can’t it wait?”

MC brought her hand up, placing it in between their lips. “No. Besides, you told me earlier you have a surprise too.”

Zen pouted. “Lunch wasn’t enough, babe.”

MC was unamused.

He chuckled, “I’m kidding, of course I had other plans.” He wrapped his hand around her waist, slowly lowering her body to help her feet find the floor. “Alright, I’ll get mine.” He walked towards the kitchen, stopping as he saw MC rush towards her bag, quickly scooping it up. “What’s in there?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she grinned, walking off towards his room. 

Zen watched her go, the bedroom door creaking shut. 

\-----

Zen’s calloused knuckles gently made contact with the wood as he knocked on the door. “MC~” He called softly, “I’m ready with your gift.” He heard the sound of rustling within the room before hearing MC’s voice.

“Come in, Zenny~”

Zen reached for the handle, twisting it. He was curious as to why she kicked him out of the room for so long. Pulling the door towards him, he took a step forward, freezing in the middle of the doorway when he saw the scene set before him.

MC laid on the soft rose petal covered bed, biting her lip. She gave him a coy smile as she traced one of the black lines of silk across her skin with her finger. The only thing keeping Zen away from searching every inch of her body was a black lace two-piece set, where the solid black strands of fabric were attached to the sternum part of the lacey bra. The black ribbons crossed over one another, shaping her breast, attaching to another ribbon that formed a collar at the neck, where a hook held them up. 

“Don’t be shy,” she teased, “Close the door, Zenny.” She sat up, an innocent smile on her face. It was amusing how easy it was to tease him.

Obeying her command, he began to approach the bed. As he sat in front of her, he revealed the large box of chocolates he had purchased. His hand reached up to play with the strands from her lingerie that caged her chest from his touch. Before he could reach for her, a soft hand came up to grip his wrist.

“Now, did I give you permission to touch?” MC asked, her innocent smile turning into a smirk. She suspected this, that her Zenny would try and pounce on her. One good thing about dating someone for a while is that you learn what makes them tick.

Keeping her grip on his wrist, she reached down with her other hand to take the lid off the chocolates, tossing it to the side. She dipped her head down to examine the various types of chocolates within the box, eventually picking out a square-shaped chocolate. She slowly brought the chocolate to her lips, giving it a small lick before sticking it inside of her mouth. She chewed slowly before she swallowed the piece, reaching for another chocolate.

“I see you’re enjoying your gift,” Zen purred, sitting perfectly still as he watched his girlfriend taste the treat. 

“There’s something else I think I’d enjoy much more, lovely Zen,” MC replied, grabbing a cylinder-shaped chocolate, bringing it to her mouth. 

Zen flashed her a grin. “And what would that be, princess?” 

She brought the piece of chocolate to her mouth, giving it a slow lick up the side, her eyes staying locked on Zen’s. She slid the chocolate into her mouth, watching him squirm. Her mouth parted more, her teeth leaving subtle marks along the chocolate’s outer coating. Placing the chocolate into her mouth, she leaned down towards his face, hovering over his lips.

As Zen leaned forward he bit the chocolate with her, biting off a piece. MC released his wrist, moving her hand towards the bottom seam of his shirt, sliding her hands under the fabric, tracing her fingertips across his skin.

He swallowed the chocolate, leaning towards MC, “Is my princess going to use her words or her hands?”

“Why would I use my words when this is much more fun?” She moved both of her hands back down to the bottom of his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and arms. She bit her lip as his perfect body was revealed to her, examining the sharp angles that lined the middle of his abdomen. MC swallowed to prevent herself from drooling over his torso alone. MC took his shoulders in her hands, placing a leg over his lap to straddle him. Placing a hand to his chest, she began to push down onto him, lowering him to the mattress. 

MC took her time choosing another chocolate. Picking out a circle-shaped treat, she looked back towards Zen.. Placing her left hand on the mattress besides his shoulder, she leaned down towards him. She took the chocolate and brought it towards his mouth before pushing the treat to his collarbone instead. 

She parted her lips slightly, letting out a small laugh, “I am so sorry.” She continued to trace the depths of his collarbones with the now melting treat. 

Zen shook his head, smiling as he laughed with her, “Not funny.” He sat up, beginning to reach for the box, stopping as MC pushed him down with her left hand. 

“This is my gift, remember?” she teased. Her eyes looked back towards his chest as she began to bring the chocolate down his skin towards his abdomen. She lined each of his abs, the chocolate melting slowly against his skin. She continued dragging the chocolate up his body, going over each nipple and circling them. MC was slow with her drawing, cherishing every inch of skin she covered. Lastly, she brought it down straight down the middle, over his belly button, drawing a downward arrow.

Zen glanced to the marks MC made across his body as she lifted the chocolate, “Well, are you going to clean up your mess, babe?”

“Mmm, not yet,” she teased, bringing the chocolate to Zen’s lips before sticking it inside of his mouth. Once she watched him swallow, she leaned forward, pressing her mouth against his. MC’s kiss was rough as she coaxed his mouth open with her tongue, the taste of chocolate filling their taste buds. MC dominated the kiss, bringing her hand up to his face and pressing her thumb against his jaw. 

MC took Zen’s bottom lip between her teeth, a moan escaping from Zen as she released him. Dragging her lips down, trailing his jaw with kisses and nips. She settled at his neck sucking softly, leaving a few hickeys. She lightly raked her teeth down his neck until she reached his collarbones. She stared at the chocolate marks she drew across his body. She brought her head down towards the lines, her eyes looking up to Zen with a predatory stare. Moving her eyes back down, she began to make small licks, gradually resorting to long slow ones, cleaning the chocolate marks she had drawn on him. 

Her tongue followed the chocolate line, reaching his nipples, where MC took her time. She toyed with him, her tongue flicking around his bud. With every noise that escaped from Zen’s lips, MC became more and more aroused. Zen knew exactly what she was doing. She was using his own tactics against him, and fuck, it was working.

MC gently nipped at the bud, smiling as Zen let out a groan. “Babe, I-” He cut himself off as his breathing hitched. He was caught off-guard as she switched sides, her tongue working away the chocolate on his other nipple.

The brunette continued to follow the line of chocolate she created, moving her mouth towards Zen’s abs. She stuck her tongue on the marks she drew that outlined his muscles, sucking away as she met a junction. She slid her tongue across the brown lines, moving further and further down his body. MC’s tongue followed the arrow of chocolate on his skin as her hands moved towards the sides of Zen’s hips, gently tugging at the band of his pants.

She kept pulling his pants, moving down with her body, tugging the fabric off. She brought her mouth down to the head of his cock. Zen jerked slightly. As she opened her mouth, she gently scraped her teeth against him.

“Shit!” he exclaimed.

MC laughed as she took him in deeper.

Zen’s hands gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white. This fueled MC’s desire as she slid her tongue across the side of his dick.

MC was surprised how long she was able to play with his cock before being interrupted, as Zen pulled out, moving his legs towards his chest. The brunette watched him, raising a brow as she watched him swing his legs around. Watching him stand, he began to approach her. “Zen, what are you-”

His arms wrapped around her, twisting her body allowing her to to face him. He scooped up her legs, helping her place them around his body. She expected him to fall right back down onto the mattress; Zen seemed to have other plans. He pulled her away, quickly turning and pushing her back against the cream-painted walls. He took her wrists in his right hand and he moved them above her head, pressing his lips against hers. 

With his left hand, he began to trace the black ribbons that laced MC’s chest. “This,” he started darkly, “This is going to need to go.” 

MC moved her hips forward to grind against him. “What are you going to do about it?” She teased, leaning forward to nip at his earlobe. 

Zen growled, moving his hand under the black fabric, pushing her breast up out from the cup of the lingerie, quickly taking her nipple with his teeth. 

MC gasped, leaning her head back against the wall.

Zen worked his mouth around her breast, sucking and nipping at the soft skin.

“Zen!” she gasped, his name becoming a plea on her lips.

He grinned, working his mouth up towards her neck, hickeys forming across her skin. He slid his free hand down her body towards the lace around her hips, toying with the band. He teased her, bringing his hand closer and closer to exactly to where she wanted.

MC whimpered under him, “Please, ah.” She managed to look at him, while her hands began to squirm against his grip, 

“I think you’re going to have to use your words, princess.” Zen whispered onto her skin, sucking at her collarbone as his hand slowly began to sink lower.

The brunette arched her back, gasping. She began to move her hips slightly, hoping to get his hand where she craved.

“If only I had an easier entry point past all this lace and straps,” Zen murmured onto her skin as he picked at one of the black straps, releasing it to have it snap back at her.

MC yanked her hand tightly from his grip. Finally freeing both of her hands, she pushed on Zen’s chest, reaching under the fabric that was under her boobs, beginning to pull it up. With Zen’s assistance in unclipping the hook at the back of her neck, her bra was quickly removed and thrown towards the floor by Zen.

“I have to do everything myself,” she groaned as she wrapped her arms behind his neck, meeting her mouth with his. She moaned as Zen opened his mouth for her, feeling his dick hardening against her. He took a few steps back, carrying the brunette back to the bed. Gently setting her down against the mattress, he moved his mouth away from her lips to her neck. 

Zen dragged his teeth and tongue against her skin. As his hand moved from behind her, he traced her skin with his fingers, cupping her breast. He lowered his mouth towards her other breast, gnawing at the skin, causing MC to let out a lengthy moan. Zen removed his hand from her breast, going towards the black lingerie that remained on her. He slowly began to pull it away, MC bucking her hips in response. He shifted off of her, dragging the fabric off of her skin, throwing it across the room. 

Before she could press her legs against the mattress again, Zen grabbed her ankle, lifting it up. Resting her foot on his shoulder, he began to trail kisses up her calf towards her thigh. He knew he reached her sensitive part of her inner thigh when she gasped, clenching her fists into the bedding, growing more and more wet at her apex with every kiss and lick. Her arousal called his name. 

Zen cherished every inch of her skin as he kissed his way up to the apex of her thighs, running his fingertips down her calves. His first lick of her set MC off to the edge as she cried out, “Please.” 

“Have I told you how much I love to taste you?” He purred over her sensitive area, trailing his thumb up her inner thigh, towards her clit, making soft circles over it. “My personal feast.” He leaned in again, his tongue sliding inside of her. He moaned along her skin, the vibrations causing her to release a cry. 

He replaced his tongue with his fingers, pumping into her, searching for that spot that set her off. Each pump sent his digits further, the brunette moving her hips involuntarily with his movements. With another pump, his fingers found the very spot that caused her climax to shatter. “Zen,” she rasped.

As she tried to catch her breath, Zen pulled out his fingers, bringing them towards his mouth and sucking them clean, causing MC to whimper. He rose over her, gently stroking her cheek, taking a strand of her hair with him. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“I...I didn’t do much.” She spoke between her heavy breaths, leaning into his touch. 

“How wrong you are, princess.” Zen smiled, kissing her again, gentler this time to allow MC to catch her breath and melt under him. His kisses were light and fluttered across her face, her temple, brow, nose, then back towards her lips. 

Moving his hand away from her cheek, he slowly rose up off of her. Zen examined the box of assorted chocolates that laid at the corner of the bed. He went to grab an ordinary chocolate, but stopped himself when he saw the ball at the center. Taking the chocolate-covered cherry he went back on top of MC, slowly lowering the cherry towards her mouth. As she bit off the fruit, he placed the stem into his mouth. Moving the stem around in his mouth, he fiddled it with his tongue, soon sticking the now knotted stem out, holding the end of it with his teeth. That was MC’s undoing. 

She quickly reached up, shoving his head down towards her, causing him to drop the stem. She placed her lips onto his more aggressively this time, her tongue coaxing his mouth open as she raised her hips up, craving his touch. 

“Zen!” she whined across his lips. “Please!”

“Please what?” He purred between kisses, trailing his lips to settle below her ear and jaw. He gently scraped his teeth down her skin, toying with her hair. 

“I want you,” she breathed, “I need you.”

Zen reached over, taking her hand off of his cheek. Removing his lips from her, he placed a kiss onto the back of her hand. “Then allow me to entertain you, my princess,” the actor grinned, positioning his hands on either side of her shoulder. 

He leaned down and began to nudge at her entrance, pausing. 

“Zen!” MC cried out again, his name becoming a plea on her lips. 

He chuckled as he slid his dick in. And in. And in. MC caught her breath at the touch. Zen stilled for a moment allowing for MC to adjust with the size of his cock.

“You’re mine,” He smiled towards her as he began to thrust into her. MC’s fingers gripped into the pillow above her, letting out a moan. 

Zen slid in deeper as he leaned down, “I will never stop loving you.” He whispered, keeping the pace. As he captured one of her moans with his lips, he took one of his hands wrapping it around her smooth skin, gently lifting the brunette up from the mattress, just enough so that he could wrap his long snow white hair around the back of her neck. Keeping his lips on hers, he wrapped his other hand onto his ponytail, Zen pulled, lifting her higher as he drove himself deeper and harder. 

MC threw her head back, placing her arms over Zen’s shoulders for support. She raked her nails against his back as she gasped. MC began to move her hips in time with his.

He let out a dark chuckle, slowly wrapping his hair around her neck, creating MC’s very own choker. Yanking slightly, he began to chock her as she let out her climax with his name a whisper on her lips. 

As they panted, Zen quickly unraveled his hair from around her neck, placing his face in the crook of her neck, gently stroking her collarbone as she came down from her high. She took note of their still intertwined bodies, and that Zen was still hard inside of her. 

MC carefully took his head into her hands, lifting his face from her shoulder so she could look at him. She placed her lips onto his ever so gently. Moving her lips down towards his jawline, she whispered in between kisses. “Zenny...Lay down.” She told him, continuing to create hickeys on his jawline. 

Understanding what she meant, Zen carefully picked up the brunette, flipping their positions. He slowly lowered himself down, keeping his hands on her hips. 

As she adjusted on top of him, his head grew closer to her g-spot. MC leaned down again, kissing him tenderly. “I love you.” She smiled onto his lips. MC kissed Zen again and again, rolling her hips slowly.

“And I love you, my lovely,” he whispered back, holding in a moan.

As she sat up, she continued to ride him, bracing her hands on his chest. As they began to gasp together, Zen rolled his hips with her. Zen hollered her name as he began to gain his energy, thrusting his hips up. Each of them was seeing stars; with each movement they created, their passion grew.

“MC,” He gasped over and over, spilling himself into her as they each reached their own climax. 

“Zenny!” she pleaded. Their movements began to slow as they each tried to catch their breath, his cock softening inside of her. The brunette lifted herself slightly, to remove herself off of him. Gently placing herself back on his hips, she straddled him, and slowly leaned down. MC rested her head on his chest, making small circle motions with her fingertips against his collarbone. “Happy Valentine’s day, my love,” she quietly spoke, embracing his touch as he wrapped his arms around her.

“And to you as well, MC,” he replied, smiling as he looked down to her, taking a strand of her hair, intertwining it between his fingers. “What shall we do next?”

“Hmmm.” The brunette thought for a minute. She glanced up to him, sliding a finger down his chest, “Well, I guess we could use a shower. I can wash your hair and you can wash mine.”

Zen chuckled, “Just a shower?”

“Perhaps we could do other things…” A small grin appeared across her face. “Like singing~”

“Then I’ll make sure to have you singing very loud when we start our duet, my valentine.”


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATTEESS

IM SO SORRY YALL GOT LEFT ON SUCH A CLIFF HANGER I PROMISE THERE SHOULD BE A SHORT NEW CHAPTER

the forbidden egg fan fic

THIS WEEKEND HOPEFULLY IM WAITING ON MY EDITORS

K THANKS

-katy


	4. Lord Help Me for I am Sinning at Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. 
> 
> EGG SMUT

“Daddy Yolk I’m sorry, I just . . . I don’t think this will work out,” MC murmured at the dinner table.

“Why?” Daddy Humpty Dumpty asked, raising a brow as it picked at it’s plate. “I thought what we had going was pretty eggcellent.”

The brunette sighed, “I know, I . . . I’m just afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?” Daddy Yolk asked, placing down its fork.

She remained quiet, blushing at it from across the table.

Daddy Yolk hopped off their chair, wobbling slightly as they landed on the ground. Moving to the other side of the table, the egg then helped MC hop out of her chair. Pulling her close, it whispered into her ear. “Say it.”

She trembled at their strong grip. “Egg sex.”

_**Idk some horny egg shit talk from Father Yolk.** _

Those words were MC’s undoing. She immediately reached for the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head before tossing it away. Her hands traced Daddy Yolk’s shell, and she grinned. “You’re already so hard boiled~ Do I heat you up that much?” 

“I want to finger your yolk,” the egg purred, helping her shake off her pants. Once she kicked her sweats from her ankles, she pounced on the egg.

MC pushed the egg backwards, kissing all over its shell. Once the egg hit the edge of the table, they both heard a sound.

Crack. 

MC glanced down, and a wicked smile appeared on her face. She slid herself down the front of the egg, her hands tracing the small cracks. Bringing her mouth over the hole, she began to lick the wound.

Daddy Yolk swallowed a moan.

“Now, don’t be shy.” She inserted her tongue into the small hole. Daddy Yolk yelped, their egg whites pouring out and into the brunette’s mouth. 

MC chuckled as she sucked up their juices. “At least I finally know what came first. The egg before the chicken.” She slid her tongue along their smooth shell before plunging her tongue back into their hole. “Tonight,” she whispered, “I want you scrambled, rotten egg.” She stood up again, “Cooked over hard.” Her fist slowly entered the crack, opening their hole up even wider than before.

Daddy Yolk cried out, “Quiche!”

MC leaned in, “I love it when you call me that.” She pushed her fist in deeper. “Say it again~” 

The egg continued to whine, “Quiche! Quiche please!”

“Use your words Daddy~”

Her wrist was forcefully grabbed as Daddy Yolk pulled her hand out of their hole. The egg pushed her back, forcing her to lie on top of the table. “I want, no, I _need_ you sunny side up.” 

MC blushed, grinning up at it from her place on the table. She reached back, gripping the edge of the table, “You deviled egg~” 

“Only for you, my quiche.” Daddy Yolk spread MC’s legs and began to tease her. They traced circles around her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to the exact spot she desperately wanted to be touched. 

“I need your egghead now,” she moaned.

“Then allow me to fill your appetite, my dear quiche.” Daddy Yolk climbed onto the table, positioning themself on top of the woman before lining their egghead up with her entrance. As they pushed slowly into her heat, MC began to scramble on the table. 

“Daddy!” she yelped, arching her back. 

The egg started thrusting inside of her, and they both cried out in pleasure. 

“Quiche!” Daddy Yolk cried as they started to move faster. “You feel so eggcellent!”

“Daddy!” MC repeats, moaning loudly as she began to near her climax. “Daddy Yolk, I,” she cut herself off with another moan as their next thrust made her see stars. She came hard around their egghead, the sensation being enough to push Daddy Yolk over the edge with her.

Daddy Yolk eggsploded inside of her, pumping their white juices deep into her core.

As they both came down from their high, the brunette reached down and took the egg’s wrist, looking at them in adoration. “I never want to leave your carton,” she smiled.

Daddy Yolk pulled out of MC before leaning forward and pecking her forehead. “How do you feel now, my little quiche? Has your appetite been sated?”

She looked up at them softly, still dazed from the intensity of her orgasm. “I feel eggstatic.”

“Does this mean you’ll stay and be my chef?” Daddy Yolk asked.

“As long as I never get over easy again . . . I think I can manage.”

…

MC sprung up from her bed, breathing heavily. That was without a doubt the weirdest dream she’d ever had. Not the weird Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory one, or even the Mr. Clean one, but _eggs_. Her stomach growled, begging for her to get some food. 

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, standing up. She walked to the bathroom, taking a yellow robe, placing her arms through the fuzzy sleeves, and tying the ribbon around her waist. She walked towards the door before exiting, and she made her way to the kitchen. 

When she entered, a short-haired brunette was cooking something on the stove. She flicked her wrist in small, precise circles, moving something around inside of the pan.

“Good morning Vanessa,” MC yawned, going to the cabinet to grab a glass. 

“Good morning, love!” 

“What are you making? It smells delicious,” the long-haired woman asked, turning back towards her girlfriend. 

“Eggs.”

Glass shattered on the floor. 


End file.
